


Courage

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Gibbs witnesses a moment that forever changes lives.Tony-centric fiction..  Tissue warning.. I Love this story so much, it makes me cry each time I read it





	Courage

As much as a mother stands back and watches her children, sight unseen, tackle the big obstacles of life such as first steps, the first time they ride a bike solo or even the first time they try that disgusting vegetable that is put on their plate only to find they like it, Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched his Senior Field Agent.

 

 

He really hadn’t meant to watch Tony without him knowing it. Walking into the local department store to purchase a few personal care items, the older man was taken by surprise to find his younger friend standing in the men’s clothing department pretending to browse.

 

 

It was an odd moment, one that didn’t make Gibbs gut churn but something deep inside of him stirred with intrigue as he followed Tony’s eyes across the walk way to the area with the hats and scarves. In front of the mirror stood a young woman with tears streaming down her face as she looked through the scarves and hats glancing at the price tags on each; her face etched in both physical and emotional pain.

 

 

Unable to move from his spot, Gibbs watched as the woman’s eyes looked frantically across the display a hand moving to nervously comb it through her sparse hair only to come back with a handful; the evidence that the chemotherapy she was enduring was zapping more than just the cancer.

 

 

As a small sob escaped the young woman, Tony set his chin in determination and walked to where she was standing. Pulling the first hat from the rack he placed it on her head and turned her towards the mirror.

 

 

“That color brings out the brilliant blue of your eyes.” Tony’s voice was loving and light making Gibbs heart constrict with pride. “Let’s put this over here in the maybe pile. Now, look at this scarf, I dare say I think that pink will look brilliant with your skin tone.”

 

 

“I can’t pay for this one,” the voice was tormented and tinged with sadness as the ailing woman put the scarf back on the rack.

 

 

“Let’s not worry about that,” Tony smiled. “It’s been a long time since I have had such a beautiful woman to spoil. Let’s see what we can find over here; I think these are a little bit more flattering for you.”

 

 

There was a pause that caught in the air as Tony turned towards the young woman and took her hand in his own. Soft lips brushed a gentle kiss along her knuckles. “My name is Tony; I do not believe we have had the pleasure of being properly introduced.”

 

 

“My name is Olivia,” Olivia’s eyes lit up as Tony bowed in an animated gesture to bring some type of joy to this pained soul before him. “It’s brain cancer, if you are wondering.”

 

 

“I wasn’t,” Tony smiled. “What I was wondering was if you were thirsty? Over there is a snack bar and they have the most delicious lemonade that I have ever tasted.”

 

 

Drinks were purchased along with a small snack, the first thing Olivia stated she had eaten in days as food didn’t appeal to her. There was light conversation as Tony tried to give the young woman a break from her troubles.

 

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Olivia questioned softly.

 

 

“You’ve not given me a reason to be mean to you,” Tony winked. “Now, I think we have some shopping to do.” Gently Tony managed to get his new companion into a wheelchair with a basket that a sale clerk brought over. With the woman secured, the duo made their way back to the area with the hats and scarves. One by one, they new dynamic duo tried them on until a sizable pile landed in the basket in front of Olivia. A new outfit, some cosmetics, perfume and a teddy bear were added to the items and soon the new friends were heading towards the front of the store.

 

 

“Thank you, Tony.” Olivia smiled. “I’ve never had anyone be so nice to me before.”

 

 

“How old are you?” Tony’s voice was soft and sweet; he was yearning to learn more about his companion.

 

 

“I’m twenty,” Olivia sighed. “Twenty years old, I have three months to live without really ever living. Do you know what it’s like to know that the end of your life is so close and there are so many things that you want to do? So many things that this damn disease has taken from me! No, you don’t; you’re healthy and alive. The date of your death is a mystery known only to some omnipotent that holds the cards. I have never danced with a boy or even kissed one; for as long as I can remember I have been sick.”

 

 

Tony stopped the wheelchair and moved to kneel on the floor in front of the young woman. “I almost died a few years ago,” Tony explained. “I almost died never knowing what real love was or what it was like to be loved by someone who cared about whether you lived or died. Do you have that?”

 

 

“I have my parents, my sisters and my brother.” Olivia sighed. “They have given up so much for me so that my life is comfortable.”

 

 

“Is that why you are here alone?” Tony prodded gently. “You need a costume that you can slip into to pretend everything is okay? Even if it is a little while? You need to hide the balding head and the side effects of what the chemo is doing to you?”

 

 

“Yes,” Olivia sobbed. “For them; not for me. I need them to be able to pretend for a little while longer that everything is okay; that everything at that moment is okay.” Pausing in her sorrow, Olivia brushed the tears away before she reached a trembling hand over to place it on the side of Tony’s face. “You really do understand?”

 

 

Nodding, Tony’s face lit up with a smile as he stood and extended his hand. “Would you do me the honor of a dance, my lady?”

 

 

Time stood still, it didn’t matter that they were in the middle of the department store or that they were blocking the walk way. Shoppers moved to the side, watching in awe at the loving gesture as the strong man swept the fragile woman up in his arms and encouraged her to stand on his feet. Sweeping them around the open space, Tony watched as Olivia smiled with a joy so pure that if it could, it would cure cancer.

 

 

Gibbs watched with tremendous pride, this moment being something that was so innocent and beautiful. It was a moment that was filled with more courage that taking out a mad gunman; it was a moment that was so heartfelt and honest. Movement caught Gibbs’ eye as he watched a woman stand with a hand over mouth, tears streaming down her face as she watched the beautiful scene before her.

 

 

The store manager stood with tears in his eyes watching the scene that unfolded in his store; his heart breaking for the young woman fighting the battle of life. In a gesture that stunned his employees and Olivia’s mother, the manager bagged the items that Tony had intended to pay for and placed them back in the cart.

 

 

“Thank you,” Olivia’s sister made her way next to her mother and embraced the manager. “You have no idea how much that means to her and to us.” Waving off the moment as something so small in comparison as to the moment they were witnessing, the manager and the store employees stood back watching in awe.

 

 

Leaning down, Tony’s lips gently brushed against his dance partner’s taking her by surprise. Taking the moment, Olivia closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of love she was feeling in the moment. “You have changed my life.” Tony whispered as he deepened the kiss slightly.

 

 

“And you mine,” Olivia whispered against Tony’s neck as she hugged him tight.

 

 

Releasing the young woman into the arms of her mother, Tony stepped back so that he could see Olivia’s face. Picking up her hand in his own, Tony once again kissed the back of her hand only to turn it over and kiss the palm. “You are a very strong woman,” Tony whispered. “It’s an honor to have you as my friend.”

 

 

“What you did,” Olivia’s mother paused to study Tony’s face. “There are no words.”

 

 

“There are none needed,” Tony smiled. “You are the bravest person that I have ever met; you have honored me with your presence. What you have taught me in this last hour is something that I will carry with me the rest of my days.”

 

 

Pride filled Gibbs as he watched Tony hug the family and kiss Olivia one last time; his eyes filled with tears. As the family left the store, Tony stood stunned and a bit lost as the doors closed and the moment ended.

 

 

“Sir?” a sale’s clerk walked over to hug the younger man. “What you did here today; I don’t think any of us will ever forget.”

 

 

“She is so beautiful and so courageous,” Tony wiped the tears from his cheeks. “There is a beautiful place waiting for her where there is no cancer or pain; where all she will know is love and joy.”

 

 

“She doesn’t need to die to experience that,” Wally, the manager commented. “You gave her a bit of heaven on earth even for just an hour.”

 

 

Walking towards the housewares, Gibbs took a deep breath and shook his head. Tony never ceased to amaze him; the younger man was a complex man; one that people underestimated. To have witnessed the events that changed so many lives left Gibbs yearning to know more about the man that he hired to be his right hand; to have his back. Pausing to catch a last glance at his friend, Gibbs breath caught in his throat as he watched Tony pick up the lock of hair that Olivia had dropped and put it in his pocket.

 

 

“Such beauty in the face of courage,” Gibbs whispered.


End file.
